Tower of Frozen Shadow: Haunt of Syl'Tor
Final Fight, Tserrina Syl'Tor When you zone in you will be standing next to Advisor Svartmanehe. One of your group members should hail him and ask him to join the group. He will put a big time buff on your group when he joins. NOTE: Whoever hails him should be someone that DOES NOT DIE; if the group member that hailed him dies you lose the buff and your group will wipe. Now move your group to the right side of the Throne. When you are ready have your tank run in front of the throne and attack her. (Keep your group close and tight together because adds will spawn throughout the fight). As you tank Tserrina Syl'Tor she will cast a curable elemental life tap. (It does a knockback at around 74% and casts a curse called Curse of the Tower which reduces potency by 175%) I do not recall if curing it is good or bad you will just have to test it out. Phase 1 Keep your tank in front of the throne so he can see the group. Tank Tserrina Syl'Tor as you do from time to time she will port away and and fly around the zone. She will also port one of your group members across the zone. Do not chase her just stay in front of the throne. Whichever group member gets ported have them run back to the group as fast as they can. Keep burning Tserrina when she comes back to the throne. Phase 2 When Tserrina Syl'Tor hits 50% she flys away and you will not fight her anymore. At this point Advisor Svartmanehe will start attacking your group so attack him with your tank and get aggro. As you fight Advisor Svartmanehe he will spawn 2 types of adds, Ooze and Condensed Spite's. I personally left the Ooze alone and just killed the Condensed Spite as they spawned. But depending on your gear and DPS this may not be an option for you. Kill the Condensed Spite's first then back on and tank Advisor Svartmanehe. Phase 3 Once Advisor Svartmanehe dies he spawns a ghost of himself The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane . Have your tank hit The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane a few times to get aggro then kill off any remaining Ooze or Condensed Spite. At this point move your group to around -38.35, 776.61, 86.42 the Spirit Advisor will follow you there. Once there re-engage the Spirit Advisor. When he gets down to around 50% you will see 6 doors, A Shadow Door spawn around the zone. (As long as someone is hitting A Shadow Door no mobs come out of it). Once the doors spawn The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane will stop attacking so STOP ATTACKING him and focus on destroying all the Shadow Doors. You want good DPS for this because the longer the Shadow Doors are up the more mobs pour through them. Phase 4 The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane will summons doors at 50% and 5% health. When the first door pops destroy it then work your way Southwest around the zone in a circle destroying the doors. Our group could handle 6 to 7 Condensed Spite's on us at a time so we would pull the adds along as we focused on doors. We only stopped to kill adds when they started to be difficult to handle. Note: (You can have 1 or 2 members of your group start hitting the last 2 doors as those will take you the longest to get to and will have the most adds. Once the last door is destroyed and all the sprits are gone wait at the last door and you will see The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane running across the zone towards you. Wait for him to come to you and then engage him. Phase 5 When The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane health gets to 5% he will spawn 6 doors again, work your way back through all the doors and destroy them. Once all the doors are destroyed and all the mobs with them, run with your group as fast as you can behind the Dain Kalus Frostreaver the VI. The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane will run after you. DO NOT engage him in the arena or you will die as soon as you kill him because Tserrina will come after you with a huge nuke of her own. Instead finish him off behind the Dain. At this point Tserrina will come after your group and the Dain Kalus Frostreaver the VI will trap and hold her with a spell. Rewards *Memories of Tserrina *Shards of the Scorned *Access to TOFS Epic x2 *One of the Following, by archetype: **